Shigenaga Ryosuke
|zodiac = |jpname = 重永亮介 |image = Shigenaga Ryosuke.jpg |caption = |birthplace = |active = 2007 - Present |occupation = Composer, Arranger, Lyricist, Guitarist |label = |agency = |bloodtype = B |twitter = }} Shigenaga Ryosuke (重永亮介) is a lyricist, composer, arranger, keyboardist, and guitarist. Profile *'Name': Shigenaga Ryosuke (重永亮介) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': *'Blood Type': B Songwriting Credits *Aoi Eir - AURORA (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi Eir - INNOCENCE (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi Eir - Sirius (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar, Drums) *Aoi Eir - Niji no Oto (Composition, Arrangement, Piano) *Aoi Eir - Fairy Tale (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Keyboard) *Aoi Eir - Haru 〜spring〜 (Arrangement, Piano) *Aoi Eir - Yakusoku (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Piano) *Aoi Eir - overture (Composition) *Aoi Eir - Ao no Sekai (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi Eir - UNDER THE MASK (Composition, Arrangement) *Akimoto Junko - Ajisai Monogatari (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ASCA - RUST (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ASCA - Reincarnation (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ASCA - Yuuen (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ASCA - Rin (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ASCA - RESISTER (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *E-girls - Kibou no Hikari ~Mirai wo Shinjite~ (Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - JOURNEY (Composition, Arrangement, Keyboard) *Itano Tomomi - Come on! (Composition, Arrangement) *Itano Tomomi - wanna be now (Composition, Arrangement) *Iwasa Misaki - Moshimo Watashi ga Sora ni Sumu de Itara (Composition) *Uchida Maaya - North Child (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *AKB48 - Fruit Snow (Composition) *AKB48 - 100 Meter Conbini (Composition, Arrangement) *AKB48 - Smile Kamikakushi (Composition) *AKB48 Team Surprise - Kimi no C/W (Composition, Arrangement) *SKE48 - Ai no Kazu (Composition) *SKE48 - Choco no Dorei (Composition) *SKE48 - Houkago Race (Composition) *no3b - Uso Desho? ~Shichirigahama no Nanafushigi~ (Composition) *Not yet - Warau ga Ii (Composition) *French Kiss - Chinmoku (Composition) *French Kiss - Hiroi Sekai no Naka de Deaeta Koto (Composition) *Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 - Somisomirashira (Composition) *FTISLAND - Itsuka (Composition) *ELISA - Dimensional Journey (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ON/OFF - Chouzetsu Requiem (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *ON/OFF - Chromatic Liner (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Kano - Nocturne (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Kawashima Naomi - Guuzen no Ato de (Composition) *ClariS - Nakanai yo (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Keyboard) *ClariS - blossom (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ClariS - border (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar, Keyboard) *ClariS - Prism (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ClariS - Awai Omoi (Arrangement, Piano) *ClariS - Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (Arrangement, Guitar, Bass, Piano) *ClariS - treasure (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ClariS - Hitotsu Dake (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *ClariS - Nemurihime (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ClariS - Kakurenbo (Arrangement, Guitar, Bass) *ClariS - Hologram (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ClariS - sakura (Arrangement) *ClariS - Cynical Suspense (Lyrics, Composition) *Kurosaki Maon - Last Desire (Arrangement, Keyboard) *Kurosaki Maon - Ignis Memory (Arrangement, Keyboard) *Kenny - Anata ni Aitai (Composition) *Kenny - Anata no Umi (Composition) *Komatsu Mikako - Nagareboshi ja Nai Kara (Arrangement) *Sasaki Hidemi - Yume Monogatari (Lyrics, Composition) *KAT-TUN - NEIRO (Composition) *Ueda Tatsuya - Deep Red Drop (Composition) *Kis-My-Ft2 - Think u x. (Composition) *Hey! Say! JUMP - OUR FUTURE (Composition) *Thinking Dogs - Sonna Kimi, Konna Boku (Arrangement) *Thinking Dogs - Oneway Generation (Arrangement) *Thinking Dogs - Sekai wa Owaranai (Arrangement) *Thinking Dogs - 3 times (Arrangement) *Thinking Dogs - Ato 100 Mile (Arrangement) *Thinking Dogs - Kanashimi Ijou (Arrangement) *Thinking Dogs - Moshimo Anata ga... (Arrangement) *Thinking Dogs - Gomen ne, Catherine (Arrangement) *Thinking Dogs - Modokashii Distance (Arrangement) *Thinking Dogs - DESIRE -Jounetsu- (Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - night light (Composition, Arrangement, Keyboard) *Takigawa Arisa - Gentle rain (Composition, Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - snow train (Composition, Arrangement, Keyboard) *Takigawa Arisa - FRIENDS (Composition, Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - only one (Arrangement) *Tama - Horoscope (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - Freesia (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - some day (Arrangement) *Tama - Honeymoon (Arrangement) *Tama - cherry (Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - Abstracture (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - Set me free (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - prologue of bitter (Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - Love Letter (Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - Sakurafubuki (Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - Anata wa Kami-sama (Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - Asita wa Ashita no Kaze ga Sui (Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - Mayonaka no Baretta (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tama - Butterfly (Arrangement) *Tama - Unmei no Hito (Arrangement) *Tamaki Nami - Suki Yade ~Itoshii Hito e~ (Lyrics, Composition) *Tamaki Nami - Speedway (Composition) *Tamura Naomi - Hello again (Composition) *Dancing Dolls - Meromero Bakkyun (Arrangement) *Dancing Dolls - Kyouhan no Melody (Arrangement) *Dancing Dolls - ONEWAY LOVE (Composition, Arrangement) *DISH// - Shiritsu Monogatari (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *DISH// - Yumetabi (Arrangement, Guitar) *Toyosaki Aki - Magical Circle (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Nakagawa Shoko - Sen no Kotoba to Futari no Himitsu (Lyrics, Composition) *Nakagawa Shoko - lemonade (Composition) *Nakagawa Shoko - 9lives (Composition, Arrangement) *Nakajima Megumi - Tenshi ni Naritai (Composition) *Nakajima Megumi - Nostalgia (Composition) *Nakajima Megumi - Shining on (Composition) *Nakajima Megumi - Raspberry Kiss (Composition) *Nakajima Megumi - Sorairo Love Letter (Composition) *Nakajima Megumi - white heart rhythm (Composition) *Nakajima Megumi - Omoide ni Kawaru Made (Composition, Arrangement, Keyboard) *nano - Because of You (Composition, Arrangement) *Nishizawa Shiena - Gemini (Composition, Arrangement) *Numakura Manami - Hello,Ms.myself (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Numakura Manami - My LIVE (Composition) *Nogizaka46 - Romantic Ikayaki (Arrangement) *Nogizaka46 - Kyuushamen (Arrangement) *Haruna Luna - MONSTER (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *bump.y - Sotsugyou Made ni... (Composition) *Piko - Sakurairo Refrain (Arrangement) *HIMEKA - Crossroad (Composition) *FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Manatsu no Magic 〜Sun's Feelings〜 (Composition) *BLiSTAR - Parallel World (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *BLiSTAR - Oh my friend (Composition) *Mary Angel - Imitation Summer (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Yusuke - Toumorokoshi (Composition, Arrangement) *Yusuke - Yaren Soran (Composition, Arrangement) *Yusuke - Kimi ga Kieta Hi (Composition, Arrangement) *Younha - Niji no Mukougawa (Composition) *Love - Watashi wa Anata ni Uso wo Tsuku (Composition) *Watanabe Mayu - Koyubi no Hohoemi (Arrangement, Guitar) *Watanabe Mayu - Sayonara no Hashi (Arrangement) *Watanabe Mayu - Seifuku Identity (Arrangement, Guitar) *Watanabe Mayu - Tadashii Mahou no Tsukaikata (Arrangement, Piano) External Links *Blog *Twitter Category:Male Category:1987 Births Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Blood Type B Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:Guitarist Category:Arranger